


Beat the Heat

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Beat the Heat

_  
**Beat the Heat**   
_   


  
I wrote this on a cold rainy day, but we're having a heat wave in Toronto right now so this story works for me today!

Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.

  


  


  
Fandom: Bionic Woman   


  


  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth   


  


  
Rating: 18   


  


  
Archiving: P&P and ShatterStorm if you like, otherwise just ask   


  


  
Beta: Thank you as always to the lovely Ms_Josephine   
  
A/N: Written in celebration of International Day of Femslash, July 19, 2008

  


  


Ruth Truewell knew the air conditioning at Berkut HQ was down, but it wasn’t until she felt the moisture trickle down her back that she looked up from her report. The summer heat wave gripping the San Francisco area was dragging into its third week and their cooling system had been strained to the limit, finally giving out earlier that morning. Even with the main part of the complex being underground, the heat was building to almost unbearable levels.

  
  


Staring out the glass walls of her office into the outer hallway Ruth could make out many operatives, security personnel and various admin staff wandering in a desperate attempt to remain cool. They were stripped down as much as possible, file folders waving trying to fan away the heat, damp hair sticking to foreheads. Everyone looked as uncomfortable as Ruth felt. 

  
  


Everyone that is, except Jaime Sommers. Ruth noticed her young lover stride through the hallway in her usual short leather jacket and black jeans looking as cool as a cucumber. Thanks in no small part she was sure, to the anthrocytes adjusting her base body temperature somehow. 

  
  


As if sensing her gaze, Jaime looked up at that moment and caught her eyes. Raising a single eyebrow, Jaime just smirked and moved on down the hallway. 

  
  


“Damn anthrocytes…” Ruth tried to go back to her report but her concentration was lost. Throwing down her pen and flipping the folder closed, she stood and headed to the staff break room for water. Nodding to several people as she passed, she missed the supply room door opening. Suddenly pulled into an even hotter room, if that was possible, she felt cool lips claim her mouth before blazing a trail to her ear.

  
  


“You look all hot and bothered Ruth. Anything I can do to help you…beat the heat?” Jaime nibbled a sensitive earlobe. Ruth moaned low as she felt her shirt buttons pop open and somewhat cooler air hit her stomach. Jaime blew lightly against the damp skin, causing a ripple of goose bumps to form.

  
  


“What time can you cut out of here today?” Ruth murmured as she tried to reign in her hormones, and focus on where they were. She wanted to know when the hell they could leave work so she could have her way with the girl. Jaime just continued to blow along her overheated body tugging the blouse off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Suddenly Ruth was pushed back against the door, the lean body of her lover pressing even closer.

  
  


“Not soon enough…” Jaime murmured against the salty skin of Ruth’s neck. She paused to suck at the racing pulse point in the hollow of her lover’s throat before dropping down along a sweat damp chest, licking along the edge of a lacy black bra as she easily unhooked it and it too fell to the floor. Long fingers found the button of Ruth’s pants, pulling it open, dropping the zip and spreading the dark material to reveal matching lacy underwear, both women moaning their approval. 

  
  


“What about the security cameras?” Ruth froze remembering where she was. She felt Jaime smile against her breast.

  
  


“Nathan said this is one of four locations in the building that are security free zones.”

  
  


Ruth tugged at the dark head, pulling her back up to eye level. “Just how long have you been planning this sneak attack?” 

  
  


Jaime just smiled mysteriously before Ruth gasped, as her hand started sliding through the moist heat pooling between her lovers legs.  “Now I think someone needs a little of my attention, don’t you think?” 

  
  


Ruth could feel the smooth steel of the door on her naked back as Jaime pressed forward claiming her mouth once again. Moaning into the kiss, Jaime’s hands slid along her body and caressed her overheated skin. 

  
  


“Jaime,” Ruth whimpered as her younger lover tormented her by nibbling and biting her way down her throat, strong hands finding her breasts, squeezing and pulling. “Please…”

  
  


“Please what, baby?” Jaime panted, feeling the older woman shiver in her arms. Licking a sensitive spot just above her collarbone, Jaime circled Ruth’s nipples with her thumbs, coaxing another throaty moan. Finally her mouth dipped lower, finding a stiff nipple, sucking then pulling her mouth back from Ruth’s breast. She teased the sensitive flesh with her hot breath, lightly blowing then watching her lover’s stomach muscles ripple in response.

  
  


“I need you...” Ruth gasped, unable to take much more, her body on fire. She could hear a soft chuckle as Jaime sank a strong hand into her pants finding her slick with desire. Ruth thrust forward, silently asking for more. 

  
  


Jaime wrapped her arm tight around her lover’s waist, as she tickled her finger tips along Ruth’s most sensitive flesh, parting her and then filling her completely. Slipping deeper into the wet folds, she lazily circled the stiff clit she had found, teasing Ruth with quick faint flicks of her thumb before starting to build a steady rhythm. 

  
  


Rocking against Jaime’s steady thrusts, Ruth was quickly losing control. She couldn’t seem to get enough of her young lover, her hands tangling into Jaime’s long hair drawing her closer. Jaime continued to build the tempo, taking her to the edge with each stroke. Ruth groaned, her body desperately wanting release as she felt every muscle twitching in anticipation as she raced to her approaching orgasm. Finally, a molten path spiralled from deep within and Ruth felt her body explode. 

  
  


Slowly Ruth gathered her wits, pleasure rippling through her, calming her overwhelmed senses. She realized that she was being held by Jaime, needing her strength and the safety of her arms as she caught her breath. She tucked her nose inside Jaime’s shirt collar and just breathed her scent in, sated and happy. 

  
  


They suddenly felt the rumble of the air conditioner start up in the building and could hear faint cheering from co-workers in the hallways.

  
  


“It would appear all is right with the world again.” Jaime nuzzled into Ruth’s baby fine hair. Leaning in for a final sweet kiss, Jaime pulled away and picked up the discarded clothing from their feet. “I have a meeting with Jonas in a few minutes. I’ll swing by your office after and we can head out then ok?”

  
  


Ruth just nodded lazily slipping her bra and shirt back on. Jaime started to help do up the buttons, noting Ruth’s lack of co-ordination, all pleased with herself.

  
  


“I didn’t wear you out, did I?” Jaime teased as she straightened Ruth’s collar and stepped back.

  
  


“No, just plotting my revenge…” Swatting her young lover smartly on the behind, Ruth opened the door and strode out, determined to locate the other three security camera free locations in the building even if she had to kill a certain computer geek to obtain the information. This was so not over.

  
  


Jaime smiled to herself and stepped out into the now much cooler hallway. “It’s going to be a long hot summer at Berkut…”

  


  



End file.
